LOVE
by KAAY YEAHS
Summary: "You know I'm home when I'm with you."Quinn says sitting on a wooden chair as Rachel opens the door to leave. Rachel stops and looks at Quinn's hazel -green eyes. "You are the only one I care about Rachel."   WARNING GIRL-PEEN /G!P  ONE-SHOT


**(WARNING GIRL-PEEN /G!P/ CHICK WITH A DICK )**

**I do not own Glee. **

**I wrote this awhile ago , I just needed to find a Beta and I am thankful to have found "gleefaberry" thank you so much for reading my one-shot and giving my story a chance , Also to my Mistress VerbalXpressions HI I LOVE YOU YOGURT CAKES ! And to my Bro Dare 121 you look sexy today baby work them sexy ass shades I LOVE YOU , So thank you .**

**:P**

**Also please leave reviews ,Thank you for your time. I hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>L-O-V-E<strong>

"You know I'm home when I'm with you."

Quinn says sitting on a wooden chair as Rachel opens the door to leave. Rachel stops and looks at Quinn's hazel -green eyes.

"You are the only one I care about Rachel."

Rachel closes the door and walks towards Quinn with a look of sadness

"Why must you say that like I'm not coming back?"

Rachel says looking at Quinn trying to figure out why for 8 years her wife continues to say the same thing every time she leaves the house.

"Because I want you to come back home knowing that I love you and that you're the only person that makes me feel truly fucking happy."

Quinn says with a smile, and then Quinn stands up pushing her wife into the wall by dining room table, kissing her like it was her last duty before leaving for a business trip to Greenland.

"Mmm, baby stop .I got to go the store it's going to close in two hours",

Rachel says while her wife trails kisses down her neck.

"Mmm… no not stopping, "Quinn whisper in the Rachel's ear, while Rachel is trying her hardest to wriggle away from her wife's pink lips

"_QUINN!_ "

Rachel is now up in the air leaning on the wall with her legs wrapped around Quinn's hips, feeling her wife's appendage rubbing her center the right way.

They stay like this for few minutes, rubbing, sucking, and licking each other's mouths, red marks on their necks and collar bones. Quinn starts to pull off Rachel shirt over her head. As soon as the shirt is off she looks at her wife's beautiful natural tan breasts in a black bra. Her nipples are peeking out evidence of the dry humping they've been doing.

"_FUCK_" Rachel says as her wife suck on her right nipple hard. Quinn's hands move down to Rachel mini red shorts she , rubbing the wet spot her wife had created "QUINN !" Rachel was losing her sanity

"SHH" Quinn whisper releasing Rachel's nipple with a pop.

Quinn knows her wife does not really care for her left nipple to be sucked on bitten, so she stops Rachel heaves an impatient sigh, so Quinn lets Rachel down to quickly pull their clothes off. She picks her back up and slams her against the table.

"_SHIT QUINN!_" Rachel screams in pleasure as Quinn thrusts hard into her wife's tight wet heat. Quinn holds Rachel's hips in place and continues to slam forcefully into her wife hitting the spots Quinn knows so well,

Their neighbors can hear their screams and moans outside of their 5 bedroom and 5 ½ bathrooms home ,and the table is shaking hard as the screws creak loose.

"_QUINN _uh _FUCK_!" is all that either can say.

Broadway and Movie star millionaire Rachel Berry Fabray and Quinn Berry Fabray, a famous author of the book entitled "Depression Recovery" that sold 2.1million copies are going at it.

Quinn's hard 8 ½ inches thick dick slapping hard inside her beautiful wife's tight pussy.

"Mmmm…. Rach-"Quinn was getting close so she quickly pulls out and drop down on her knees to meet Rachel's pinkish red pussy that is drenched wet while her little clit is poking out her thin hood. Quinn moves Rachel thighs to her shoulders for better access. She open her mouth her thin pink tongue licks Rachel's clit softly while her hands push her wife ass up more stuffing her face in her wife's pussy.

"_Quin_- mph shits don't…. FUCK!" Rachel struggles to make complete sentences she moves her hands to the back of Quinn's head moving her wife's blonde hair away so she can make eye contact with the dark hazel green eyes Quinn was sporting.

"Mmmh Quinn baby, you eat my pussy so fuckin –Mmph- _shit_" Rachel was losing her fucking mind rolling her eyes in the back of her head.

Rachel soon drops down on her back fully on the table, both hands in Quinn's hair smoothing her wife's blonde hair as she continues stimulation oral.

"_QUINN BABY IM CU-MMH_" Rachel shakes as her orgasm flows through her small feminine figure.

While all this is happening Quinn's dick is dripping pre-cum jumping up and down wanting release as she licks Rachel's wet folds clean from her orgasm , from a still shaking Rachel as she kiss her way up towards the movie star's lips kissing her till she hears the diva make giggles sounds.

"Quinn baby are you are just going to keep fucking me till the store closes?" Rachel asks in a whisper.

"Um maybe". Quinn says with a smirk painted on her angelic face.

Quinn cannot take is anymore, and she pulls her wife's legs apart and slowly enters her again. After a few minutes of slow deep thrusts she starts to move faster and harder.

"_QUINNN!" _Rachel screams as her second orgasm was approaches quickly.

Quinn's thrusts are hard and fast, rolling deep inside Rachel's hot, tight pussy hitting the spot that makes the brunette crazy.

"_OHHHH YES HONEY HARDER FUCK THIS PUSSY FASTER QUINN FASTER"_

Rachel was moaning so loud Quinn was getting ready to blow her load deep inside the diva.

"_AAAAAHHHGGRGAGGHH HMM BABY IM GUNA CUM "_Quinn screams in the diva's ears.

"_SHIT"_ is the last thing Quinn says as her sperm shoots deep inside Rachel making her climax also with the feeling of being full and loved.

Three hours of floor sex, kitchen sex and shower sex pass before they had finally make it to the bed exhausted.

"I love you", .Quinn says while placing small, sweet kisses on Rachel shoulders where her two small musical notes are tattooed on her left shoulder.

"I love you too", Rachel says. Quinn rubs Rachel's 5mounths pregnant belly, which is barely showing.

"I can't believe we're having are first child", Quinn whispers in the smaller woman's ear.

"Me neither", Rachel plants a smile on her face as she starts to sing to her wife and unborn son.

_**L is for the way you look at me**_

_**O is for the only one I see**_

_**V is very, very extraordinary**_

_**E is even more than anyone that you adore can**_

Quinn starts to join in singing to her wife and child

_**Love is all that I can give to you**_

_**Love is more than just a game for two**_

_**Two in love can make it**_

_**Take my heart and please don't break it**_

_**Love was made for me and you**_

Rachel's belly starts to move as the boy always does when his mommies sing to him. Five and half months later, Star Berry-Fabray is born .He is 9pounds and 8ouces. Rachel swears that he is the first and last child she will ever have, but that doesn't stop Julia from arriving two years later.

* * *

><p><strong>Also I like to thank the people who have add me on their favorite author , and story alerts and reviews <strong>**for Unforgettable .**

**I might continue Unforgettable with just one more chapter , So be on the look out , Also I have something I'm working on right now . **

**:p**

**The song is from Nat King Cole "L-O-V-E** "

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED !**


End file.
